


Sex Tape

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Sex Tape

You glance at the clock. It’s 9:30 and you’re still at the office, staring at the computer in your tiny cubicle in the back corner. Everyone else has gone home.

_Fuck._

It’s been a long day. You’ve only been with the agency for a few months and you’re still trying to figure out what your role is. You’ve been tracking social media mentions of your famous clients, you’ve helped quiet a few relatively minor scandals, you’ve written a few press releases, and you’ve been acting as a general fill-in for whatever department needs extra help.

It’s exhausting but you do like it – every now and then one of those famous clients will stop by, and although you maintain your professional demeanor at all times, you can’t help but feel a thrill to be so close to the celebrities you admire so much. Especially Tom Hiddleston. He’s one of those guys that’s not only maintained his humility and pleasantness despite the sudden fame, but he’s also even better looking in person than he is in pictures.

Mmm. Your eyes flutter shut for a moment as you think about him. Those blue eyes, those legs that go on for days, that adorable smile, that panty-dropping accent…

Suddenly you hear a ping! come from your laptop and your eyes snap open. There’s a notification from the program you use to track mentions of your clients on the internet – and, speak of the devil, look who it is…

You open it. The headline practically screams at you – “ _NAUGHTY LOKI GETS LUCKY! TOM HIDDLESTON SEX TAPE LEAKED_!”

Your jaw drops as you continue to read. _Oh fuck. This is bad._ You click on the link to see just how bad it is.

It starts with a man – obviously Tom – adjusting the camera so that it faces a king-sized bed. He moves aside and reveals a breathtakingly gorgeous woman who looks vaguely familiar (you squint – _she’s a model, maybe_?) lying on her side in a lacy lingerie set.

It’s not the best quality but you can clearly see Tom walk over to the side of the bed, and you realize he’s already completely naked.

You hit the pause button and slam your laptop screen down. _I should not be watching this._

Well, no… you should. Logically, you know you need to see the tape in order to figure out the best damage control strategy moving forward.

But… oh Lord. It’s _Tom fucking Hiddleston_. You’ve fangirled over him so much, and now there’s a sex tape. If you worked anywhere else you’d be jumping up and down. But you don’t. So your job will be to try to make this all go away.

You take a deep breath and open it back up, then press play. You watch as he lies on his side next to the woman and starts kissing her, passionately, slowly removing her bra and panties. You check the progress bar… _Jesus, this video’s 20 minutes long?_

_Damnit, Tom._

You continue watching and notice he’s stroking himself as he pulls her closer.

_Is that…? Holy fucking shit. That thing’s a monster._

He rolls on top of her and pushes in, and she cries out. You can’t help it – your body’s reacting at this point, warm wetness pooling at the apex of your thighs as you watch him thrust. You squirm in your chair, pressing your thighs together to relieve some of the tension. The sounds emanating from your laptop aren’t helping matters – skin slapping together, the low timbre of his voice muttering something unintelligible, her moaned encouragements as he thrusts harder…

 _Oh, fuck this._ You quickly look around – unnecessary, really, as everyone’s been gone for at least three hours – and hike your skirt up your thighs. You press your hand into your crotch and begin to rub your clit through your panties, which are already damp with arousal.

You continue watching – he suddenly pulls out and they exchange a few words. They switch places; he sits back and grips the headboard as she moves down his body, stopping to kneel and suck him. His head is thrown back as he lets loose a steady stream of profanities in that deep, delicious voice…

Your hand moves faster now as you picture yourself between his legs instead of her, working his cock with your mouth, and a moan escapes your lips.

“See something you like, darling?”

The voice behind you makes your heart stop. You can literally feel your blood run cold as you remain frozen in place, the video still playing, your fingers buried between your legs.

After what seems like an eternity, you extract your hand, push your skirt down, and turn in your chair. _Tom fucking Hiddleston_ is standing there, leaning against the wall behind you. His expression is neutral.

“Mr. Hiddleston, oh my God, I’m so embarrassed, I am _so_ sorry…” Tears threaten to spill down your cheeks as you realize this is it – this is how your career is going to end. Because you just couldn’t control yourself, and you got caught. You hear the video still playing behind you; humiliated, you hit the mute button before slamming the screen shut.

“So you’ve found it,” he says, simply.

“I… well… yes, the program we run found it a few minutes ago.” You bite your lip and lower your eyes to the floor. “Mr. Hiddleston, I’m so sorry, I’m… there’s no excuse. It was late and I was just… I let my… urges get the better of me. And I completely understand if you want me fired, you have every right, I just… I am so sorry,” you whisper, not daring to look up.

“All right, well, first of all, can you do me a favor?” he said.

“Sir?”

“Can you stop calling me Mr. Hiddleston? It makes me feel fucking ancient.”

Your head jerks up, startled. _What in the fuck…_? “So…”

“Tom. Tom works. Call me Tom.”

Your brows are knit in confusion as you stare up at him. You search his face and you don’t find anger or even annoyance. Suddenly, he breaks into a smirk.

“You never answered my question.”

You frantically search your mind and come up empty. “I’m sorry, Mr. – er, Tom. What question…?”

“Did you see something you liked?”

Realization is slowly dawning as he grins down at you.

“I, um… I… well, I don’t think… I mean, we should really work on damage control…”

“Tomorrow.” He pulls you to your feet and presses his body against yours. “Let the fans have tonight.”

“What…?”

“Honestly, darling, between you and me, I’m surprised it took this long for something to leak.” He shrugs. “I’m not exactly a monk. So, now, if you’ll please answer the question.” He leans down and whispers in your ear, his breath hot against your skin. “ _Did you see something you liked_?”

The adrenaline from your shock and arousal are combining to make your head spin. You swallow hard and whisper back, “Yes.”

“What did you like?”

“I liked… I liked… I…”

“Come on, love, don’t be shy.” He wraps his arms around your waist and grinds his hips into you, and you can feel his erection pressing into your belly. “Tell me. If it makes you feel any better you definitely don’t have to worry about your job. I have to admit, walking in on you touching yourself was easily the hottest thing I’ve ever seen happen in this building…” He lowers his lips to yours and kisses you softly. “What did you like?”

“I… I liked seeing your cock,” you murmur. “It’s… you’re so big… and I was thinking how much I’d like to suck it… and then I liked seeing you fuck her, that woman… I was imagining what it’d feel like if you fucked me like that…”

“Would you like to find out?” He kisses you again, harder this time, and you moan into his mouth.

“Yes,” you pant as he releases you.

He grabs your hand and pulls you down the hall into your CEO’s office. He kicks the door shut behind you and kisses you, wrapping one hand in your hair. He starts walking you backwards to the huge, ridiculous couch that your boss uses for naps when he doesn’t think anyone’s looking.

“You want it in your mouth?” he whispers as he reaches down to undo his belt.

You nod and sit down on the couch. He’s so tall that this is enough to bring you eye-level with the enormous bulge at his crotch. He slowly unzips and releases his erection, long and thick with a prominent purple vein running up the side.

You exhale slowly, trying to figure out the best way to go about this. You don’t think you can take him all in – deep-throating’s never been your strong suit – but you can certainly try.

You ghost your lips over the precum at his tip and hear a sharp intake of breath above you. You flick your eyes upward to see him watching you intently. You press your lips forward, going about halfway down his shaft as you start to suck. Your head moves back and forth in short strokes and he moans, grabbing your hair and holding it away from your face so he can see you better. You grasp the base of his shaft and work with your fist whatever you can’t reach with your mouth, occasionally moving to cup his balls and let your fingers play with them.

He’s panting and grunting above you, trying his best to keep his eyes fixed on you but occasionally slamming them shut in concentration.

“Fuck, darling, your mouth is wonderful,” he moans. Then he gives a gentle tug on your hair; your lips pop off him with a filthy, wet sound, and he grips your shoulders as he helps you up.

He kisses you hard, his tongue invading your mouth as he starts working on your skirt. You begin unbuttoning his shirt, your hands shaking slightly as you reach the last one and he shrugs it off. You run your hands over his chest, feeling the lean muscles flex and tense under your touch, while he finally shoves both your skirt and panties down to the floor. You pull your blouse off over your head before undoing your bra; he’s dropped his pants to the floor and kicked them off entirely, and his wet cock is now pressing even more urgently into your belly as he continues kissing you.

He gently maneuvers you backwards so you’re lying on the couch, then he positions one of your legs over the back and the other with your foot on the floor so that you’re spread wide and completely open to him. He presses just the tip of his cock to your slit and you let out a long, low moan.

“So wet for me, darling,” he chuckles. “So very wet…”

“Just fuck me, Tom,” you whine in frustration. Your clit is so swollen by now that it’s almost painful and you just want him to put you out of your misery.

“And so eager, too…”

“Please… please, just – _ah_!” You cry out as he pushes forward, sheathing himself within you in one swift motion. You’ve never had _anyone_ this big before and you grimace as your body tries to adjust to his size. “Okay, wait, just… give me a minute…”

“Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, you’re just… _God_ , Tom, you’re fucking _huge_ ,” you moan through gritted teeth.

He lets out that famous laugh, then smiles down at you with a wink. “Er… thanks, darling.”

“Okay, okay… we’re good…”

He begins to undulate his hips slowly, rocking against you. You slip one hand down to massage your clit as he slides in and out of you. Your eyes lock on his as he pulls out and pushes back in, even deeper now; he continues to move at a lazy pace, each time going just a little deeper, until you feel him bump up against your cervix as his balls slap against your entrance. He stills for a moment, moaning softly.

“Oh my God, you’re so fucking _tight_ ,” he whispers.

“Tom… please… harder… fuck me harder,” you reply, your fingers still working your clit furiously.

He wastes no time obeying your request. He begins pistoning his hips forward and back, his tempo increasing as he drives into you. You can feel that tight coil of pleasure deep in your belly, just waiting to spring, and you clench your pelvic muscles around him.

“Oh, _Jesus_ , fuck, yes,” he cries out. He suddenly grabs your legs and pulls them up over his shoulders, fucking you even harder from this new angle, and you’re entranced by his face as he pounds into you: flushed, almost tortured, his jaw working as he grunts and groans.

You can feel your clit start to pulse and you cry out, “Oh God, Tom, I’m coming!”

“Yes, come… come for me…”

You press down hard one last time on your clit and your body seizes around him. Your cunt contracts and releases, sending shockwaves throughout your body as your mouth drops open in a silent scream and your back arches. You finally remember to breathe, just in time to see his face contort.

“Oh… God… _fuck_!” He pulls out of you and frantically strokes himself. His eyes slam shut as he quakes with the force of his orgasm. He lets out a guttural cry as hot, sticky ropes of his come shoot out over your naked belly. Finally he leans against the back of the couch, spent, and looks down at you, his gaze raking over your body. “God, that’s fucking hot as hell.”

You smile and run your finger through the pearly white liquid before bringing it to your lips and sucking it off.

“Dirty girl,” he murmurs, a satisfied smile playing on his lips.

You shift upwards and reach for the tissues on the side table to clean yourself up. Your brain is just starting to comprehend that you’re sitting here, naked, with Tom Hiddleston, also naked – and not only that, but you’ve just fucked. You know this because the next thing that pops into your mind is whether or not there will be come stains on the couch for your boss to see.

Tom pulls you back down the couch, then flips on his back and lies down between your legs, his head nestled between your breasts.

“Well, darling, I hate to sound cliché, but was that as good for you as it was for me?” His voice is soft and sleepy.

You smile. “Yes.” You’re just about to doze off when you realize where you are and stop yourself. “Tom,” you murmur, your head feeling heavy. _God, this couch really is comfortable_. “Tom, we can’t just… we can’t stay here.”

He yawns and reaches a hand up to stroke your hair. “Mmm, considering what I pay for the services of this company… I’m going to disagree with you there.”

“My boss…”

“… he answers to me. I can always go elsewhere and he knows it.” He grasps your hand and kisses it. “Darling, please, let’s just sleep. My phone alarm will go off at the same ungodly hour it does every morning and we’ll have plenty of time to get up before anyone arrives, and you can go home and change, and I can come in here pretending I just found out about the damn sex tape and faking panic.”

“Which reminds me… why _don’t_ you seem to care about the tape?” you whisper, your exhaustion slowly taking over.

He glances up at you, a knowing smirk playing across his face. “Well, you see… I really, really like sex.”

“Yes, but I don’t see how that’s – ”

“And remind me… how did we wind up naked on this couch, again? What _exactly_ was the precipitating factor that kicked this off?”

You roll your eyes and start to laugh. “Dear God, Tom. No wonder you’re not upset – you’re _enjoying_ this.”

“I have literally no shame. I just don’t care.” He squirms against you, getting a bit more comfortable. “And now we’re going to sleep.”

“Yes, we are.”

“One last thing, darling,” he says, his breathing steady and shallow as sleep begins to overcome him. “Can we do this again sometime?”

You smile as you give in to your exhaustion. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”


End file.
